The DCCT represents the largest clinical trial to evaluate whether patients with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus whose blood glucose levels are maintained in the normal/near normal range, will have the same, fewer, or more complications than patients whose levels are in the usual diabetic range. Retinal changes are the major endpoints. Renal, cardiac, and neurological assessments are also made.